The Arbiter of Artemis
by Azrael Grimm
Summary: When the Ark exploded there was a malfunction to the slip space portal. Instead of taking the Arbiter back to the Earth he knew he is instead sent to the Earth where Mythology exists. As the "Forward Unto Dawn" crashes he get's into a little hassle with Artemis.


**Prologue**

As the Forward unto Dawn, Was leaving through the Portal the ship was split in two. One half making floating in the deep endless space, while the other was sent back to Earth, but not the same one.

**Arbiters POV**

I looked down at the so called Earth. It looked completely different when I left. The Continent that was glassed wasn't there anymore, in fact it looked completely brand new. But there was something else. There wasn't Mac guns or UNSC ships orbiting the earth.

"**_Warning, hull interior breached_**." A voice rang through the speakers. My eyes narrowed as I realized that the Demon's side of the ship must have broken off. The ship started to get pulled into the gravitational pull of the Earth. I growled as I got out of my seat and ran out to the closest armory.  
>Once reaching the armory I looked around and saw a load of Covenant weaponry. I ran towards the weapons and grabbed two energy swords, a plasma repeater, and for good measure a plasma launcher.<p>

I looked towards the precision weapons but thought better.  
>This wasn't the same earth I was on before, they would most likely not have the ammo I need for them. I put the swords on my sides and the plasma launcher on my back. I kept the plasma repeater out, and ran to the drop pod area.<br>I found a functioning one and got in.

Once inside I put the plasma repeater in the weapon holder and pushed the manual launch button. Once I did the drop pod disconnected and I fell downward. I looked out the glass and saw a city with different shaped and sized buildings which was quite odd for me to see. It all seemed primitive, and it seemed to light the whole sky.

I looked down as far as I could and saw that I was headed towards water. I silently cursed, and waited for impact.

**Percy's POV**

Today was just a normal day, you know, training, hanging out with my amazing girlfriend, talking to my friends, teaching. Then the Huntress's of Artemis came, and we were all psyched and kind of depressed of the oncoming of the traditional capture the flag game with them.

But when a ship that was on fire falling from the sky going above our heads and making a huge explosion, and something dropping out of it is not a normal thing, even for my messed up life.

"Percy! Something dropped out of the ship into the water, you have to go get it!" Annabeth yelled out to me. I nodded, understanding what she meant. Weather it was a random piece of metal or maybe even a survivor of that thing, it would be important.  
>I ran towards the beach and jumped in. I quickly used my abilities over water to find and move quickly towards the thing that fell in around here. When I finally found it, it looked to be in good condition and it looked like a drop pod of sorts.<p>

It had six windows in all that were completely blacked out, two in the center and four on each corners of it. On the top it had what looked like thrusters, and the whole thing was designed as hexagons, octagons, heck even some triangles; and not to mention the size of the thing, it could fit a whole centaur in it and still have a bit of room.

I used the currents of the water to push it out of the ground that it was imbedded it from its impact. It took quite a bit but it came out of the ground and I willed the currents to push the thing unto the ocean surface. Once it reached the top I started to swim back to shore with it following close behind.  
>When I reached the shore, everyone was there waiting for me with their weapons drawn and in phalanx formation just in case.<p>

The drop pod, or at least that's what I'm sure it is, was still in the water so I controlled the water while feeling the same tug in my gut. A giant hand appeared in the water and followed my movements. I made a grabbing formation and the hand grabbed the pod. I brought my hand towards me and made a motion that seemed to be putting something down.

The water hand brought the pod over to the shore and set it down. I let go of the control over the water and it crashed into the sand and returned to the ocean. We all started at the thing in either awe, curiosity, or wariness even Lady Artemis looked at it.  
>The Huntress's along with Thalia drew their bows and aimed it at pod.<p>

We waited for a little bit, but nothing happened. "Screw this." Clarisse yelled out and stomped her way to the pod. She started to pound the glass trying to break it, I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say.

"Clarisse I don't think that's such a good-" Annabeth started to say before she was interrupted by a loud 'BANG' coming from inside the pod and a bump appeared in the hull of the pod.

Another 'Bang' and another bump appeared. Clarisse stepped back a little, and continued to do so when the bangs continued on until they suddenly stopped. There was a few seconds of silence before something came out of the front of the pod.  
>There were two things that were imbedded through the pod that seemed to be a sword of some kind. They were glowing blue rich with energy and the metal that was cut was smoking indicating that it was hot. The blade started to go upward until it reached the top of the pod then it went down, then it disappeared.<p>

This time Artemis drew her bow which was a very dangerous sign. A millisecond later the front of the pod exploded outward sending the two parts of the front flying outward going over the heads of the campers. But no one noticed that, what they did notice was the creature that was inside the pod.  
>It was tall, standing at eight feet towering over everyone including Chiron.<p>

It had on silver armor that was beautiful yet deadly. On its right shoulder there seemed to be more armor. The armor itself seemed to be like samurai armor, with its small layers on its legs, arms, and shoulder area. The creature seemed reptilian and its jaws were split into four sides. Two on top and two on the bottom filled with razor sharp teeth. The top of its mouth also had razor sharp teeth indicating it was a carnivore. It hind legs like a reptile except it had two toes in the front and another toe in the back supporting its balance.

Then there were the eyes, they were an orange color with slit pupils. I looked down at its hands and saw that it had four fingers, two seemed like thumbs while the other two seemed more like index fingers. But what shocked all of us was the fact that it spoke. "Now this, is defiantly new." And with those words, all hell broke loose.

**Artemis's POV**

When that thing spoke, one of my huntress's let go of her arrows straight towards the creature either out of shock or killing it because it was a male. The arrow flew towards the creature, but the arrow merely deflected off of him as a blue glow appeared off of him. The creature instantly growled and glared at the huntress whom shot.

"Dare to do that again human and I will not hesitate to cut you down where you stand." The creature's voice was deep and honorable, full of authority, and wisdom.

One of my huntresses spoke up, "You dare challenge the Huntress's of Artemis beast?!"

"Enough Alexandria." I instantly snarled at her.

"But Lady Artemis,"

"I said enough."

The creature looked Alexandria then to me, "I assume you are this Lady Artemis, the girl mentioned."  
>I looked at him and nodded ever so slightly, my bow still drawn.<p>

"Your huntress is very prideful, I have seen many minors being prideful and fell from it. If all your Huntress's are as prideful as she, then it is a matter of time before they will die from their pride."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, not sure how to respond to it.

"And who are you to know of pride monster?" another one of my Huntress's yelled out.

The creatures yellow eyes glared at her, and he put his hand on some sort of hilt on his waist. "Watch your tongue human, I can bare your other nicknames but monster is putting it too far."

Before I could tell my Huntress's to be quite another one piped out, "HA, you expect me to think that a monster like you can have feelings?"

And with those words, the creature disappeared. Even my enhanced eyesight could not see him, it is as if he was . . . cloaked. "Where the hell did he go?" a camper yelled out.

Before anyone could reply one of my huntress's flew through the air and landed with a hard thump as if she was hit. Another was flown, as was another. They were in positions as if they were either kicked, or punched. I couldn't see the being that is until something grabbed my bow and flung it somewhere else.  
>I did a backflip hoping to kick the creature but I hit nothing but air. I landed in a crouching position and drew my hunting knives. I heard a noise to my left so I rolled to the right but not before getting a kick in the stomach making me fly back a few meters.<p>

I quickly regained my balance and looked around, the campers were watching thinking of a way to help but they knew that they couldn't since that an immortal was fighting something/someone so they could not intervene.  
>Something flickered a few hundred meters in front of me and the creature appeared. In his hands were some sort of hilts which I guessed were the energy type swords that cut the pod he came from in half.<p>

"If this is to be a true fight, I shall give you my name. I am the Arbiter, representative and leader of the Sangheili and slayer of the Prophet Truth, slayer of the flood, killer of the Brute Chieftain Tarterus, and destroyer of the Ark." Once he said that he made a jerking motion with his arms and the same energy double sided blade appeared out of the hilts.

The blades were elegant and beautiful and they reflected off of his silver armor. I glared at him and got into a battle ready form. "I am Artemis Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, all things wild, and Child birth. And today Arbiter, you shall face your demise."

The now identified Arbiter got into a battle position and ran towards me at amazing speeds, and I did the same. Once he was in reach he brought his right arm upward and his left across his chest area ready to slash.  
>I did the same with my Hunting knives in reverse grip, and with a slash on both our sides the battle commenced.<p>

**Thalia's POV**

When Lady Artemis started to fight the Arbiter I didn't know what to say or do. I knew I could not intervene because of ancient laws but the battle that was going on was like a beautiful dance. Except you know, the fact that the dance is held with deadly weapons that could cut anything in half.  
>The Arbiter was fast, keeping up with Lady Artemis and I could tell she was giving it all she had.<p>

The Arbiter however seemed to be holding back ever so slightly. But what shocked all of us is how the fight finished, after what seemed like hours the Arbiter gave a Spartan kick and since Lady Artemis was about five four and he was eight feet his foot hit her face making her fly back and doing several back flips.  
>She landed on the ground hard with a thump and before she could get up the Arbiter put his foot on her back and one of his swords next to her neck.<p>

"Do you yield, Moon Goddess?" The Arbiter said.

Lady Artemis, tried her best to glare at him but failed. "Very well, Arbiter. You win."

"Humph, you are lucky I do not kill you. If it were not for the treaty, I would have cut your head off where you lay."

He took his foot off of Artemis's back and the swords disappeared and he put the hilts on his waist again.

"I shall leave you now, I must reach that ship and see if I can scavenge anything from it." He disappeared again as Artemis got into a kneeling position.

We all stared at the spot where he disappeared. Artemis got up and dusted herself off, "Thalia."

I looked at her and stood up straight, "Yes 'My lady?"

"You're in charge until I get back."

Before I could say anything she was already sprinting towards the crash site where the Arbiter most likely went to. I scowled at this, I was really tempted to follow after her but I couldn't defy her at least not right now.

**Artemis's POV**

I chased after the Arbiter into the forest and towards where his supposed ship crash landed. At least thirty minutes later I found the ship. The ground was still burning hot and some parts of the ship was still on fire. It was huge, that's all I could describe it as.  
>And not to mention it seemed to be torn in half, like as if something just decided to break it right down the middle. I scanned the area looking for the Arbiter and I saw him entering the ship.<p>

He had to lower his head ever so slightly to get in but he went in. I chased after him hoping to see what he would scavenge.  
>As I entered it wasn't so hard to see his giant figure walking down the long hallway. I stealthily followed him, using my godly abilities making no noise as I followed him. After several turns and entering some broken doors he stopped. He raised his head in the sky and I could hear him sniff.<p>

Then as fast as lightning he turned around with a strange blue weapon pointed right at me. "What are you doing here Goddess?" he asked me.

I looked at him in shock and wondered how he knew I was there. "How did you know I was here?"

"Your scent. It is unique. You do not smell of normal humans. Instead you smell more of the forest. At first I thought it was just because I was close to it but  
>we are deep enough in the ship for it to not smell like the forest."<p>

My eyes narrowed, "How about you lower that thing so we may continue into this . . . ship."

He was reluctant but he put the object down. "Very well, try to keep up Huntress." He turned around again and started to head down the hall where he was going to in the first place. I scowled at his comment but followed anyway. After what seemed like ten minutes of walking and him forcing doors open we finally reached what looked like an armory.

"Hmm, disappointing." He murmured. I looked around the armory and saw that many objects that looked like vehicles were all over the place broken, or just flipped over. A vehicle that looked like a tank was upside down and it looked almost impossible to flip back over.  
>The Arbiter advanced into the armory and ignored what looked like guns.<p>

But he ignored them as if they were primitive, instead he went towards a bunch more colorful weaponry. He picked one up observed it then threw it behind him. He did the same thing to a few others of all shapes and sizes. Two of which looked like heavy weaponry. One was yellow with strange green pill shaped objects on top. The other was blue and looked like it would launch something.

He threw those behind him too. "Damn these inferable weapons." He murmured to himself. "Artemis while you are here, try to find a warthog that is still operational."

I looked at him like as if he's insane, "A warthog? Are you serious? You expect to find a wild animal in here?"

He groaned and turned to look at me, his yellow eyes meeting my silver. "It's a vehicle, about as tall as I am with a mounted turret in the back. Try to find one that is still operational."

I scoffed but did what he asked me to do. This was gonna be a long day.

**(AN: Hey guys, hope you like this story as my other ones. And I really appreciate it that you guys are reviewing to my other stories and I have to admit it's driving me on to continue my work. But it may take a while for updates depends on how far I am with my own school work or what's going on in my personal life. If I had to estimate when a new chapter will be updated I will have to say about one through three months. I'm sorry if that seems so long, but time will fly. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I hope to see ya guys in the next one. Sincerely - Azrael Grimm.)**


End file.
